


Передышка

by t_nesmeyana



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nesmeyana/pseuds/t_nesmeyana
Summary: Им обоим нужна передышка.Написано на Фандомную битву 2014.





	

Еще пять минут, и он собирался валить. Рубаки так уже давно не было в зале, наверняка отправился пить к себе в комнаты, где не было зубасто улыбающейся Энобарии, чей трибут в этом году выиграл Голодные игры, и размалеванных отвратительных рож распорядителей. Хеймитч тоже терпеть не мог «празднование» окончания Игр, но не мог не признать, что здесь подавали отличную выпивку. Ради нее-то он и подзадержался, сидел в углу, вдали от основного веселья, хлестал отлично выдержанный виски и без интереса смотрел в зал. Каждый год одно и то же, только пальмовая ветвь победителей переходила от владельца к владельцу. А в остальном… даже декорации не менялись. Празднование всегда проходило в банкетном зале тренировочного центра, где совсем недавно трибуты пытались постичь науку выживания. Большинство из них — напрасно. Впрочем, едва ли многие в этом помещении об этом помнили. Может, Кашмира и Блеск выглядели слегка раздосадованными, но скорее не смертью своих трибутов, а собственным поражением. Что до остальных… Вайресс и Бити о чем-то увлеченно разговаривали у противоположной стены, парочка нариков из шестого Дистрикта уже накачалась и кайфовала на диване, Чума, пошатываясь от выпитого, неумело клеил двух капитолиек, которые на все его попытки смотрели с брезгливым интересом. Бедный парень, совсем выпал из реальности. Его землячка Джоанна разговаривала с одним из распорядителей — Хеймитч все время забывал его имя, — стреляла глазками и мило улыбалась. Ее наряд в этот раз не оставлял места фантазии, открывая плечи, грудь, спину и ноги. Капитолийки на это великолепие косились неодобрительно. Рядом с их напомаженными и напудренными лицами естественная и почти обнаженная красота Джоанны выглядела особенно кричаще. Неудивительно, что на нее обращали внимание почти все мужчины в зале. Хеймитч тоже ненароком огладил взглядом ладное тело, однако ничего в нем не отозвалось на это зрелище. Джоанна ему нравилась, чисто по-человечески нравилась, но он ее совсем не хотел. Он вообще забыл, что значит хотеть кого-то.   
Тем временем, пока Хеймитч разглядывал Джоанну, к ней подошел Финник Одэйр. Как всегда блистательный в неприлично узких белых штанах и прозрачной тунике. Даже со своего места Хеймитч видел, что соски у Финника были подкрашены золотой краской, что выглядело эффектно и до ужаса непристойно. На секунду Хеймитч ощутил брезгливость, но почти сразу задавил в себе эти чувства, потому что не имел на них права. Только не он.   
Допив свой виски, Хеймитч поднялся с кресла, намереваясь уйти, но неожиданно встретился взглядом с повернувшимся в его сторону Финником. Тот, заметив, что на него смотрят, насмешливо приподнял бровь и кивнул в знак приветствия. Скривившись в подобии улыбки, Хеймитч отсалютовал ему пустым бокалом. Он думал, что на этом их общение закончится, но Финник, коснувшись плеча Джоанны на секунду, двинулся к нему, ловко лавируя между гостями вечеринки. Хеймитч не очень-то хотел сейчас общаться с самым желанным любовником всего Капитолия, но решил не выказывать пренебрежения.  
— Наслаждаешься вечером? — мягким голосом спросил Финник, кивая на пустой бокал. Хеймитч зачем-то тоже посмотрел на него, потом снова перевел взгляд на Финника и язвительно усмехнулся.  
— Конечно. Что еще мне остается? Только наслаждаться, — Хеймитч выделил зацепившее его слово, — вечером.   
— Алкоголь не делает тебя дружелюбным, — заметил Финник, забирая у него бокал. — Или его нужно больше? Я могу устроить.   
— Не стоит. Я как раз собирался к себе.   
— Тут алкоголь лучше.  
— Зато компания не такая навязчивая.  
— Я навязчив? — удивился Финник. Аккуратные брови взлетели вверх, придавая ему почему-то не удивленный, а скорее обиженный вид.   
— Нет, — признал Хеймитч, — но я все равно предпочел бы уйти отсюда.   
— Понимаю, — Финник поставил бокал Хеймитча на поднос проходящего мимо официанта и взял другой, наполненный виски. — К счастью для тебя, твой уход мало кто заметит.  
Хеймитч не ответил и зачем-то снова окинул взглядом зал. Чума отстал от капитолиек и теперь околачивался возле бара, выбирая, что бы в себя залить. Джоанна, улыбаясь, выслушивала то, что шептал ей на ухо осмелевший распорядитель. Его рука лежала у нее на бедре. Кашмира с кислым видом слушала Цезаря, вещавшего о чем-то с увлеченным видом, а Блеск стоял поодаль, играя с небольшим карманным ножиком. Вид у него был такой, будто он готовился метнуть его в любую секунду. На Энобарию Хеймитч смотреть не стал, перевел взгляд на Финника, с него — на бокал, зажатый в его руке. Улыбнулся, взял бокал и выплеснул содержимое на прозрачную тунику Финника. Тот охнул, привлекая к себе внимание тех, кто стоял рядом, и с удивлением посмотрел на свою грудь. Туника в этом месте намокла, облепила торс и смазала золотую краску с сосков. В зале воцарилась тишина.  
— Ты псих, какого черта ты делаешь? — крикнула Джоанна, стряхивая с себя руки распорядителя и кидаясь к Хеймитчу. Тот поднял ладони в защитном жесте и улыбнулся.  
— Хей-хей, я случайно. Правда, Финник?  
— Да, — Финник неловко усмехнулся, все еще растерянный, — случайность. Веселитесь дальше.  
Он замахал руками, предлагая перестать обращать на него внимание, и большинство тут же вернулось к своим разговорам, поняв, что скандала не будет.   
— Ты уверен? — уточнила Джоанна, бросив на Хеймитча уничтожающий взгляд. Того это даже позабавило. Неужели эта девица думает, что Финник сам не в состоянии за себя постоять в случае угрозы?  
— Полностью, — вздохнув, Финник двумя пальцами подхватил мокрую ткань и отлепил ее от груди. Едва ли это было приятно.  
— Тебе надо переодеться, — заметил Хеймитч. — А то твои соски пытаются уплыть к пупку.   
Финник тут же посмотрел на свой пупок, будто действительно надеялся увидеть там соски. Однако кроме потекшей золотой краски там ничего не было. Хеймитч, поняв, что Финник все еще находится в некотором ступоре, взял его под локоть и потащил к выходу. Джоанна за ними не пошла, только почему-то закатила глаза и, развернувшись, направилась вглубь зала. Однако не к оставленному ею распорядителю, как успел заметить Хеймитч, а к блюющему в кадку с пальмой Чуме.   
В коридоре Финник немного пришел в себя, высвободил свой локоть и вздохнул.  
— Право, не стоило.   
Хеймитч пожал плечами.  
— Если хочешь, можешь переодеться и вернуться к ним. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не хочешь.  
— Я не брошу Джоанну там одну.   
— Во-первых, она самостоятельная девушка. Во-вторых, уже нашла себе пути к отступлению.   
— Что ж, — вздохнул Финник, — спасибо. Но ты теперь должен мне тунику.   
— Хороша же твоя благодарность, — беззлобно усмехнулся Хеймитч. — Я согласен ее постирать.   
— Договорились. Но тогда тебе придется сейчас зайти ко мне в комнаты.   
Финник хитро улыбнулся, косясь на Хеймитча ярко-бирюзовыми глазами. Того не отпускало ощущение, что с ним заигрывают, хотя, конечно, этого просто не могло быть. Не Финник Одэйр, не с ним.   
Комнаты Финника мало чем отличались от комнат самого Хеймитча, разве что здесь было значительно чище. Помимо этого у Финника то тут, то там стояли различные дорогие статуэтки. Скорее всего, подарки от поклонников. Однако кое-что было также из четвертого дистрикта. Например, рамка для фотографии, украшенная ракушками, которая стояла у изголовья кровати. Со снимка белозубо улыбался сам Финник.  
— Не слишком ли самовлюбленно? — поинтересовался Хеймитч, беря рамку в руку. Финник выглянул из гардеробной, в которой скрылся почти сразу, как зашел в комнаты, и хмыкнул.  
— Нажми на правый верхний угол.   
Хеймитч сделал, как было велено. Изображение тут же пошло рябью, фото сменилось. Теперь на Хеймитча смотрели женщина примерно его лет и молодая девушка. Девушку он знал. Это была Энни Креста, победительница семидесятых Голодных игр.  
— Моя мама и Энни, — пояснил Финник, подходя ближе. Он снял воняющую алкоголем тунику и нацепил полупрозрачный халат прямо поверх белых брюк. Халат он запахивать не стал, чтобы не запачкать в золотой краске, которая все еще блестела на его груди и плоском животе. — Я зайду в душ, а ты располагайся. В баре есть хороший коньяк. Подарочный, дорогой, не та дрянь, что тут обычно предлагают.   
— Спасибо, — не стал отказываться Хеймитч. Он не до конца понимал, что вообще тут делает, но решил пока не заморачиваться этим вопросом, а брать то, что предлагают. А против хорошей выпивки он и вовсе ничего не имел. Не все же ему ту контрабандную дрянь пить из родного дистрикта.   
Финник ушел в душ, а Хеймитч подошел к бару, нашел коньяк в причудливой плоской бутылке и налил себе две трети бокала. Вкус у напитка и впрямь оказался божественный. Хеймитч уже давно не пил просто затем, чтобы насладиться вкусом, а не надраться до зеленых чертей. Однако этот коньяк хлестать залпом не хотелось. Сев в кресло, Хеймитч широко расставил ноги и, пригубив слегка из стакана, закрыл глаза. Голову слегка вело, все-таки это был не первый его бокал за вечер, но соображал Хеймитч пока ясно. И внимательность все еще была при нем. Поэтому он услышал тихий щелчок двери, когда Финник вышел из ванной, и легкие, почти невесомые шаги. Судя по звукам, Финник остановился прямо перед Хеймитчем, но обозначать свое присутствие не спешил. Решил, что его гость спит? Едва ли. Хеймитч держал в руках бокал, и держал твердо. Спящий бы так не смог. Шорох ткани оповестил, что Финник изменил положение своего тела. Хеймитч открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз. Финник сидел на полу между его ног и смотрел снизу вверх внимательно и слегка настороженно. Пару секунд ничего не происходило, а потом Финник положил ладони на колени Хеймитча и повел ими по бедрам вверх. Тот удивленно поднял брови, ожидая продолжения. Происходящее казалось нереальным, пьяным бредом. Хотя Хеймитч знал, что до галлюцинаций еще сегодня не допился. Да и не было у него раньше никогда таких видений, все больше остроклювые тропические птички. Но не Финник, гладящий его по бедрам, который, не дождавшись реакции на свои действия, подался вперед и прижался раскрытым ртом к ширинке Хеймитча.   
Вздрогнув, Хеймитч молниеносно схватил Финника за кудрявые волосы и запрокинул его голову вверх, отрывая от своей промежности.   
— Какого черта ты делаешь? — стараясь оставаться как можно более спокойным, поинтересовался Хеймитч. Только сейчас он заметил, что Финник вышел из ванной голым. Не считать же за одежду полупрозрачный распахнутый халат до колена?  
— Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом.   
— Это я заметил. Только не понимаю, с какой радости?   
— Потому что я хочу тебя.   
От неожиданности Хеймитч отпустил волосы Финника, и тот тут же этим воспользовался. Встав с пола, он забрался Хеймитчу на колени и поцеловал его в шею, оставив на коже мокрый след. Руками же он гладил по обтянутой белой рубашкой груди, чуть царапая ткань короткими ногтями. Хеймитч, находясь в некой прострации, залпом допил коньяк, не чувствуя вкуса. Через секунду пустой стакан покатился по полу, не разбившись только чудом. Финник на шум внимания не обратил, продолжая исследовать чужую шею губами. Хеймитчу это не то чтобы не нравилось, но пару моментов он был не прочь прояснить, поэтому он как можно более осторожно взял Финника за талию и немного отодвинул от себя.  
— Ты меня, кажется, с кем-то перепутал. Денег у меня не очень-то и много, сам знаешь, как нынче государство обеспечивает победителей, а от секретов я так же далек, как Панем от солнца. Мне нечем тебе платить.   
— Думаешь, я могу желать кого-то лишь за мзду? — усмехнулся Финник, глядя на Хеймитча без злобы. — Так меня презираешь?  
— Нет, не презираю. И да, ты можешь хотеть заняться с кем-то сексом по любви. С кем-то вроде Энни. На худой конец, с чистеньким капитолийским мальчиком, если уж тебя интересует чей-то член.  
— Меня тошнит от чистеньких капитолийских мальчиков, надушенных и накрашенных, как куклы, — чуть ли не по слогам произнес Финник Хеймитчу на ухо.  
— Так ты меня хочешь, потому что я стар, волосат и вонюч?  
— Да.  
— Честно. Обидно, — признал Хеймитч. Финник усмехнулся ему в ухо и рукой провел вниз от шеи до паха, сжав ладонью промежность.   
— Ты можешь уйти, если хочешь, — прошептал он, опаляя горячим дыханием кожу.   
Хеймитч вздохнул, как семидесятилетний старик. Ему неожиданно стало горько. На секунду. На долю секунды. Он произнес:  
— Ты мог бы быть большим, чем постельная игрушка.   
Финник замер, застыл на мгновение и ответил:  
— Ты один из немногих, кто это понимает. Поэтому ты здесь.  
А потом поцеловал Хеймитча в губы. Хеймитч тысячу лет ни с кем ни целовался, а с таким пылом, как сейчас, и того дольше. Парочка шлюх, несколько отчаявшихся голодных женщин из родного дистрикта да короткий трагичный роман в юности — вот и весь его опыт. То, что происходило сейчас, не было романом, не было продажным сексом, в этом не было отчаяния. И в то же время это вбирало в себя все. Наверное, поэтому так сносило крышу.   
Я слишком стар для этого, думал Хеймитч, слишком стар и слишком пьян. И все-таки сил хватило на то, чтобы поднять на руках здорового двадцатитрехлетнего парня и, чуть пошатываясь, донести его до кровати. Тем более что Финник, кажется, перестал соображать. Его взгляд поплыл, грудь заходила ходуном от частого дыхания, пальцами он цеплялся за рубашку Хеймитча, пытаясь содрать ее с плеч вместе с пиджаком. Хеймитч помог ему с этим, одежда полетела на пол. Вся, и брюки с нижним бельем тоже. Хеймитч предстал перед Финником во всей своей неприглядной красе. Стар, волосат и вонюч, как уже было сказано. Но Финника, кажется, это не волновало. Он прижимался грудью к покрытой жесткой порослью груди, гладил по спине, целовал в шею, вдыхая аромат алкоголя и кисловатого пота. Хеймитч отвечал ему грубоватыми ласками, водил по нежной коже шершавыми ладонями, царапал щетиной. Финник стонал под ним, дрожал, раздвигая ноги. Он был готов. Знал, сучоныш, что получит свое. Поэтому Хеймитч не стал церемониться, вставил ему одним слитым движением и стал быстро двигаться, вырывая из полуоткрытого рта рваные выдохи. Удивительно, но стояло у него крепко. Столько лет прожито, столько алкоголя выпито, а поди ж ты, как будто снова тридцать. Но выпивка давала о себе знать, кончить долго не удавалось. Хеймитч измучил Финника, трахая лицом к лицу, потом, содрав дурацкий халат, сзади, поставив на колени, прижавшись грудью к спине. Финнику он тоже не давал упасть в оргазм, стискивая запястья, чтобы не прикасался к себе. И тот извертелся, исстонался, взмок, как мышь, искусал губы. И все равно кончил раньше. Хеймитч тогда вжал его в кровать и быстро дотрахал до собственного оргазма без особых сантиментов. А потом вытащил член и упал рядом, чувствуя, как кружится голова и к чертям выветривается алкоголь. Удивительно, но случившееся не навалилось на него тяжелой плитой в ту же секунду. Ему было на удивление спокойно.   
— Митч, — позвал его Финник, который все так же лежал на животе, не в силах перевернуться, только ноги сдвинул. Хеймитч посмотрел на него. Финник улыбался. — Спасибо.   
— Всегда пожалуйста, — фыркнул Хеймитч. — Если тебе еще раз понадобится старый вонючий пьяница, позвони заранее, специально не буду принимать душ неделю.   
— Митч, — снова сказал Финник и, придвинувшись, улегся щекой ему на грудь. — Спасибо.  
На этот раз Хеймитч не стал ничего отвечать, только прижал к себе кудрявую голову и поцеловал в макушку. Сердце его застучало быстро и болезненно. Шалило сердечко. Дурацкое, глупое сердечко. Шалило.


End file.
